Warmness on the Soul
by RagxxDoll
Summary: The wedding of Abby and Gibbs. The final installment of my Gibbs/Abby series. hope you like it!


Warmness on the Soul

Gibbs/Abby

hauntedbecomeshunted

"You ready Abby?" Sister Rosetta asks from the door. I turn slightly and look at her. I smile and nod, reaching to get my bouquet of black and red roses from Ziva. I look in the mirror, still feeling the same as when I put it on eight months ago. I leave and meet my dad at the end of a long train that began with Ziva and Ducky, as maid of honor and best man, then moved into my bridesmaids and his groomsmen.

'Are you ready?" my dad signs to me? I lean over and kiss him on the cheek, leaving a black lipped kiss on his cheek.

'Yes.' I sign back, feeling the nerves creep up on me. I start to wonder, as my bridesmaids walk down the aisle with groomsmen, if this will work. My first marriage plus Gibbs' fifth can only equal disaster. I doubt that I'm making the right choice here. The wedding march begins and I turn to my dad. 'It's time Daddy' I sign and link my arm with his.

The moment I hit the aisle, almost sixty sets of eyes are on me, but I'm only noticing one set:

Gibbs.

I can feel his eyes on me before I see them. When I look up in his eyes, all the doubt I had is completely erased. The look on his face, the look in his eyes. My throat catches and I find it impossible to breathe. My dad and I stop at the alter and I turn to him. 'I love you' I sign to him. He pulls my veil off my face and behind my head.

'I love you, too, baby girl' He signs back and hands me over to Gibbs.

"You look beautiful." Gibbs says softly. I smile and take his hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on June 23, 2009 to bear witness the souls of Abigail Luanne Sciuto and Leroy Jethro Gibbs as they become one soul…" I glance around at the guests. On my side of the family, I see my brother translating for my parents, my sister bouncing my niece on her knee. On Gibbs' side I see his dad, who is checking me out (creeeepppyy). There are some people I don't recognize, two of them I believe were Shannon's parents. Why were they here? A couple redheads have also shown up as well. Makes me wonder how many women Gibbs has dated… why they are here… and why Gibbs' invited them.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

"Abigail, please repeat after me" Father Pritchard asks. I smile. "I, Abigail Luanne Sciuto--"

"I, Abigail Luanne Sciuto---" I look to my priest and smile.

"Take you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be my wedded husband" I can feel tears coming to my eyes and I swallow.

"Take you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward." My voice cracks and I shut my eyes.

"For better for worse, for richer or poorer."

"For better for worse, for richer or poorer" I'm full on sobbing now, and Gibbs is starting to cry too. He leans up and wipes my tears away.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish."

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish…" I cough at the end and take a deep breath.

"'…Till Death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness"

"'…Till Death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness" I can barely get the words out; they're more like whispers. Gibbs smiles and my priest looks at him.

"Leroy, I think you know how this goes" The congregation laughs and he nods.

"I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take you Abigail Luanne Sciuto, to be my wedded wife" Gibbs smiles at me and stops to breathe. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I'm sobbing hard, covering my face with my hands.

'You're ruining your make up' he signs. I laugh through my tears and I can hear my parents chuckle.

"Do you have the rings?" I look back at Ziva, who hands me Gibbs' ring. Ducky has given him his. I look down at his ring; my name is engraved on his as a sign that _he is mine._

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond that unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Leroy and Abigail have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Abigail and Leroy, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives" Pritchard says. "Leroy, take Abigail's hand and, well, you know." he teases. I smile and give Gibbs my hand. He holds the ring at my finger.

"Abigail, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." He slides the ring up my finger and just as with my engagement ring, it's a perfect match. With the nod of my priest, I take his hand and hold the ring at the tip as well.

"Leroy, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." The ring fit him perfectly as well. My voice catches in my throat as Pritchard starts again.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit and the power invested in me by the district of Washington D.C" I smile and laugh at the words. I never thought this would happen; I'm freaking married!

"Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Leroy, you may kiss your bride!" I jump in Gibbs arms, wrapping my legs around him as I pull him in for an intense passionate and quite sloppy kiss. The congregation hooted and cat called until I pull my legs off and stand straight. Gibbs' eyes were wide open and he was smiling so big it looked like it might hurt him. He laughs and nods behind me. I look at the nuns, who are blushing and fanning themselves. I laugh out loud and kiss my husband again.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Gibbs?" Gibbs asks, holding out his hand. I smile and look down, blushing. I stand, taking his hand.

"I would love to dance with you, Mr. Gibbs" I say as he leads me out to the middle of the dance floor. "Did you enjoy your steak?" I ask, referring to his dinner choice.

"It was the one of the best steaks I have ever had" he says and spins me around. I laugh and lay my head on his chest.

"I love you, Gibbs" I whisper, moving my head in the cook of his neck.

"You can't call me Gibbs anymore, Abs. You're a Gibbs now, too" He tells me. I lick my bottom lip, accidentally licking his neck at the same time.

"So what do you want me to call you?" I ask, massaging his back.

"Well, Jethro of course. Unless you really want to call me Leroy." He says with a teasing smile. I playfully jump up and down.

"Oh, can I, can I!?" Gibbs smiles at me.

"You can call me whatever you want." he says. I smile evilly. "I meant between Leroy and Jethro." He adds quickly. I pout.

"Fine, Leroy Jethro." I smile. My mom comes up and signs to me;

'It's time to cut the cake.' I nod but don't bother to tell Gibbs, he understands sign language too.

We chose a triple chocolate cake with velvet frosting. Mmmmm. My poor diabetic grandmother. The knife they want to use is very long and very sharp. I shake my head looking at it. I can't do it. Okay, so that is something I forgot to mention; I'm terrified of sharp knives. Great, right?

"Leroy," I whisper, looking up at him. He smiles and rubs my shoulder.

"It's okay, Abs. I'll do it: you don't have to." He says.

"But it's not traditional and you wanted everything traditional." I fight back.

"Yeah and we're the most traditional couple." He says sarcastically. I stick my tongue out and watch as he cuts a piece of cake for me to rape his face with. He hands it over to me and then cuts himself a piece. He turns to me and I slam the cake in his face. He licks around his lips. "That is possibly the best I've ever tasted. Yum." I laugh and he gently feeds me my cake.

"Mmmmm. We chose good, boss" I tell him as our quests surround to attack our cake. Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiles and pulls me out of the crowd. "God, I am so damn lucky" I mumble and pull him close.

"I'm the lucky one, babe." He says and picks me up then putting me on a chair. "Are you wearing your garter?"

"No." I tell him. "My dress is too tight." I make a face and put my legs on a chair. "You can pull my underwear down with your teeth if that will make you feel better." I tease, playing with my signature pigtails.

"We'll save that for the honeymoon." he says.

"Then let's go." I say standing.

"We have to play the niceties." He tells me. I pout and sit back down. He sits in the chair next to me and grabs my hand, looking at me. Suddenly, Gibbs looks in his twenties… and I wonder if I look anything like Shannon in his eyes right now. He grabs my hand tightly. "I've dreamt about this for so long" He says, laying his head on my forehead.

"Even when you dated Colonel Mann?" He nods. "What about when you dumped me?"

"I dreamt about it everyday. I always thought… everyday I thought about going to your lab and begging for forgiveness." He whispers. I look up at him.

"Then why didn't you? Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I would have given any goddamn thing to have you back." I say. Gibbs smiles and kisses me again.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

"How long have we known each other, Abby?" Gibbs asks me, lying next to me on the hotel bed.

"Almost twenty years… I had just got out of school when I started working for you. Why?" I ask.

"Nine times someone has tried to kill you." He says to me. I smile and kiss his lips.

"And each time you saved me. Your love and desire to keep me around to analyze your evidence has helped you save me." I tease. Jethro smiles and I go into the bathroom.

"That and your really nice to look at" he says and picks up two glasses of champagne. He walks into the bathroom. "To twenty more years together and seven more attempts on your life." He hands one to me. I take it, but set it down right after. "What was that? You love this crap." He says, walking back to the bedroom.

"You know I can't just have one drink, Leroy. I want to remember every little thing about our wedding down to the last detail." I tell him. I come out of the bathroom in my underwear. "How about we toast with a consummation of the wedding?" I tease. Leroy smiles and picks me up to throw me on the floor.

Fin.

For realz fin.


End file.
